Changing
by Rita-chan
Summary: What happens when Tohru's family house doesn't get remodeled yet?Will she still get to stay with the Sohmas?Rated T: For future chapters.
1. Prolouge:Before meeting the flower

Changing

Itachi:What kind of corny title is that?

Rita:(blushes) And! It is not like you can spell.

Itachi:Stoopid of course I cane.

Rita:rolls eyesWhatever on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not or will ever own Fruits basket, only my own characters.

Prologue: Before meeting the flower

Changes are usually made by a person or from a person. Nobody usually goes back the way they were unless they are changed again. Just by one person cheerful personality can make the most cold man smile, it may not take one day, but it would take awhile. This story is about not one person that is changed but a whole family changed by one girl. It begins like this:

A man with the look of concentration etched on his face and hair dark brown, almost black paced back and forth. His story deadline has already past. For once he was seriously….uhhmm well, serious! The publishing district is fed up playing with his over-hyped editor , (please tell me her name…. I forgot.)And if he doesn't give the story in the next deadline, which is a month, the industry will never let him print ever again. The man sighed. He knew writing stories was his life but he wanted to write not just any story but a realistic story Involving real people but the only people he knew close enough was-

"SHIGURE!"

A steamed red head broke down Shigure's door with his foot. His red eyes gave a glare of hatred as he stared at the unmoving novelist. He may be bad but even an old woman could tell he was handsome.' Wow, training with Kazuma-san really made him stronger,' Shigure thought zoning out,' though he IS breaking my house…'

"Shigure! You are lousy at making food, doing laundry, and paying bills! So far this week somehow I got food poisoning, all my white shirts are a rainbow of colors, and the water is turning black!"

Shigure smirked at him and replied, "Don't you know the head of the family is the only one who worries about stuff like that? Really Kyon-Kyon, you must know your surroundings and who you live with. For all we, u-hem, I know you may live with these types of people, such as myself, forever!"

Kyo shut his eyes real tight and clenched his fists." True…" He said through clenched teeth." The head of the family may pay bills….but HE does not DO laundry or cook food. He has hundreds of maids at the Sohma's Estates mansion to worry about that stuff. Unlike us, who don't have maids or butlers, he is SICK! SO whether or not he dies I don't care! Cause you are old enough to take care of—"

Kyo never got a chance to finish. For a certain person kicked him to the second floor of the house. His purple eyes showed no emotion as he brushed a few strands of shiny grey hair from his face.

"Stupid cat……with all the noises you make I can never get any sleep." The boy said, eyes half opened," and Shigure, when are you ever going to clean up your room! It's absolutely filthy."

This boy's beauty was surpassed by all even the handsome Kyo who is nothing but cute compared to him. Shigure stared at the gray haired boy, then at the ceiling, then back to the grey haired boy.

"You know," he started," as well as I, your room is no better than mine and please if you want to fight Kyo, Yuki, take it outside." Shigure complained. He may have the head of the family to pay bills but not for the house itself. Shigure was lucky enough to live in a house outside from the mansion. A groan could be heard somewhere on the second floor followed by a mumble:

"Damn rat."

Shigure sighed." Nothing new just the same old, same old", he stated half-sad, half-regular.

" Huh Shigure? You said something?", Yuki said yawning.

Shigure just turned around and waved his hand."Nope"With that said, he went to the kitchen.

Kyo finally had gotten off the floor of his own room. He angrily stared down at his hands.' Stupid,stupid,stupid! Why can't I ever beat that damn rat...He always so perfect at everything. School, sports, and beating me. Anything I do, he does better...the curse made it this way, so that the cat never beats the rat...but even if I do..what then?...'he thought.

Yuki walked to the restroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed the cool water on his face to wake him up. It woke him up though his hair was more messed up than before.' Stupid Yuki...you will never get things straight...you will never be normail if you can't even brush your hair..even that stupid cat probably knows it.'he thought gazing into the mirror.' What do people see of me? Nothing except a boy who they think is perfect. Oh how wrong they are...'Shaking his head from his own thoughts he suddenly rembers the still running water.


	2. Chapter 1:Hurting the Flower

Changing

Rita: I may stop after chapter 3 if I don't get any reviews.

Itachi: Yeah good idea.

Rita: Can't you be a little supportive?

Itachi: Hmm let me think….no.

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish I will never own Fruits Basket.

A girl with light brown hair and deep blue eyes looked up at her bedroom ceiling from her new bed. 'For some odd reason, I think something is going to happen to me today mom.' She thought now looking at a picture of her mother on her bed stand.' Though the thing is, will it be a good thing…or bad?'

A knock came from the bedroom door interrupting the girl's thoughts.

"Tohru! Wake up, stop being so selfish! Don't you know your family is starving?", yelled a females voice . The voice belonged to Tohru's aunt. She has her own room unlike Tohru who shares it with her cousin.

"Coming Auntie-san! Gomen N-"

"Lower you voice Tohru, some people are still sleeping", came another voice this time Tohru's roommate.

"Yes, gomen." Tohru whispered sadly.

Tohru walked silently in her nightgown to her part of the closet. As soon as she was done cooking she wouldn't eat but leave after she cooks. With a smile, she took her school uniform down from a hanger.

Ten minutes later, Tohru walked down to the kitchen only to be greeted by her grandfather.

"Morning Kyoko," he stated cheerfully.

"Uhm It's me, Tohru, grandpa."

"Yes, I know it's you Kyoko, anyway if you want to leave early for school today I can cook if you want. Maybe rice?"

"That's okay! I can do it!"

"No, no you're doing me a favor if you don't."

"Sigh Alright. Just don't hurt yourself okay."

At the front door Uo and Hana sat patiently on the front steps. When Tohru came out she was shocked to see her two best friends' right there.

"Uo-Chan? Hana-Chan? What are you doing here? Wouldn't my uncle kick you off the steps before he went to work?"

Uo gave an all knowing smirk and replied" Nah. The old man was too afraid to even speak to us. Coward. As soon as he saw Hanajima over here he never turned back while he ran to his car. Besides that, the reason we came was to walk you to school today. Right Hana?"

"Exactly.", she stated unemotionally. Though Hana didn't know what it was to her Tohru's waves were different. She would ask Tohru later what's wrong.

Tohru smiled at her friends as they began to walk.' Mother wouldn't stand to see me sad so I am not going to be'

"WE LOVE YUKI! WE LOVE YUKI! GOOOOO YUKI!" yelled the prince Yuki fan club for the thousandth time as Yuki and Kyo walked up to the school.

Yuki was unaffected to all the yells his fan club gave but Kyo on the other hand was pissed…a lot.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUTUP?" Kyo yelled, glaring daggers at the now terrified fan club.

"Kyo, just because they do what they do, doesn't mean you can talk to people like that." Yuki said sighing as he stopped at the front of the school.

"What don't tell me you enjoy their crap!"

"Stupid cat. Of course I don't. Haven't you ever heard of ignoring?" Yuki replied coolly.

"Damn rat! Ignore this!" Kyo said as he tried to punch Yuki who blocked it so easily. As soon as Yuki was about to kick Kyo, who ducked, Tohru came by not looking and…flew into the air.

"TOHRU! Prince Boy, you better have a good explanation for this!" yelled a half-worried, half-pissed Uo.

Hana stared at Yuki then to Tohru, who was laying K.Od on the grass, and then back to Yuki, who looked surprised. Kyo who was in crouching position stood up and looked around to see what happened. When eyes landed on Tohru he felt guilty because he ducked and he knew how much Yuki's kicks hurt.

"Uo, we can take care of him later because Tohru needs us more." Hana said controlling her poison waves. Uo put Tohru's arm around her shoulder and gave one more glare at Yuki.

"This isn't over"

Read and review! Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2:The flowers friends

Changing

Rita: Thanks for all who reviews! If I knew were you lived I would give you candy…

Itachi: Yeah but you would also be considered a stalker…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Uo watched Tohru as she slept. 'Poor kid…she never saw it coming' was all that she thought as she stared at the bandage on Tohru's forehead. She been in there for over 40 minutes, and Tohru still hasn't woken up yet. Hana told the teacher that Tohru fell down and became unconscious. She also told her Uo was in the nurse's office to makes sure if she was okay. Yuki who heard the whole thing looked down. Kyo just stared out the window.

"Hmm, I have to get back to class but, I can't, just leave her alone…." Uo said having an argument with inner-self. "I'll write a note for when she wakes up." She finally decided. This is what the note said:

_Yo Tohru, if your reading this your awake. Good. Me and Hana-Chan are worried sick about you! Prince boy may felt guilty but that doesn't mean he still will get to walk away that easy. If you're looking for your homework right now, which I know you will, don't worry about it. Hanajima forced I mean persuaded the teacher on not letting you worry about it. Kay? Please find us once you're done reading this note, Uo._

Hana talked toUo aboutTohru's living conditions and how Tohru is not getting fair share. Uo listened closely then suddenly had her first brilliant idea. She has an idea for revenge for Yuki and mockery for Kyo.

Hana walked over to Kyo's desk looking straight at him.

"Let's play Revolution." she said nonchantly. Kyo stared at her scared and angry.

"You can't just force someone to play a card game with you! You got to ask first."

"Fine", she said aurora getting darker." Do you want me to hurt you so bad that after I'm through with you your family won't recognize you or do you want to play Revolution?"

Any fool knows what Kyo answered next." Let's play best 2 out of 3"

Back at the nurse office Tohru was finally waking up. When she tried to rub her head she felt something dry on it. She took it off and looked at the note. There was writing on it. _Yo Tohru_. 'Uo' Tohru thought smiling to herself. _If your reading this your awake. Good. Me and Hana-Chan are worried sick! Prince Boy may felt guilty but that doesn't mean he will walk away that easy." _Yuki…" Tohru said silently. She didn't know whether to forgive him or just ignore him. She could never hate somebody. Tohru suddenly notice Uo's word and how she spelled them wrong. "She really needs to do her homework more,… speaking of homework…"_If your looking for homework right now, which I know you will, don't worry about it. Kay? Hanajima forced I mean persuaded the teacher on not letting you worry about it. Kay? Please find us once your done reading this note, Uo._

"Counter Revolution!" Hana stated loudly for Uo to hear.

"WHAT?" Kyo exclaimed. "Come' on! Best 7 out of 10. Anything but that! You know as well as I do she can't live with us!"

"Yes she can and she will. We made a deal didn't we. It's not like your hiding anything right?" Hanajima said aurora turning dark again." Now call your so-called Uncle."

Kyo angrily walked to the teacher to ask to use her phone. She didn't know why he needed it but his glare intimidated her. Shigure gasped as he heard Kyo talk about Tohru. Not in a frightened way, but a shame-on-you-Kyo-I-can't-believe-your-going-to-make-an-innocent-highschool-girl-live-with-us, kind of gasp. This made Kyo yell at Shigure, calling him a pervert, ending the conversation. As he walked he glanced at Uo saying;

"Why did you want to bet her?"

"Because orangey, your cousin Yuki over here owes Tohru an apology and a gift. Also her family mistreats her. Either you tell Yuki" Uo said leaning against the desk next to Kyo." Or else we can do it the old fashion way."

Uo said now taking out her bloody pipe.

"I can take you on anytime Yankee!" Kyo said standing up.

'Oh it's not me. It's Hana with her poison waves. Last time she used them was on that girl. Isn't she in critical condition?" Uo asked smirking at Hanajima.

"Yes. She's barley alive." Hana said zoning out as she read some waves." Yuki is coming Kyo. Either you tell him, or we will."

Kyo was sweating now, he didn't mind Yankee girl it was just Goth girl that freaked him out. Who wouldn't be freaked out?

"Yo Yuki." Kyo started. Yuki twitches at the sound of his name being said by his own rival. When Kyo said his name like that, it means trouble.

"Yes….?"

"You know that uhm girl you knocked out? Tohru, right?"

"Yes ……? Spit it out." Yuki said getting impatient.

"Well you see I lost a bet and well since her family treats her bad--"

"Don't tell me……."

"Uhm, yeah. Let's just say you want to have to worry about Shigure's messy room."

In the hall ways Tohru walked slowly to her class. She swore she heard somebody scream 'stupid cat', but she was probably just hearing things. Uo was coming out the classrooms, with Hanajima behind her, hand over her stomach as if she's throwing up, though she was actually laughing at Kyo. Hanajima felt some familiar waves coming towards them. She suddenly turned her head the way Tohru was in the hallway. Hana gently tapped Uo on the shoulder, which turned to see Tohru.

"Tohru!" she exclaimed making a dash at her.

"We are supposed to heal her not kill her." Hana stated walking steadily to the two reunited friends.

Uo told Tohru everything what happened. Tohru had the pure look of horror on her face as she said every word.

"W-w-what about grandpa? And the others?" Tohru said frantically.

"What about them." Uo stated and not questioned. "We worked real hard to help you. Just stay for a week, maybe you'll change your mind." At mind, Uo winked. Tohru sighed. The question she was asking herself early turned out to be bad…real bad. (Read chapter 1) Yuki walked casually over too Tohru not looking at her but at the floor.

"We are leaving" was all he said as he began to walk off.


End file.
